


《迷糊的你多準備了我的晚餐。》｜漫威（鐵椒）

by dt910189



Category: Endgame - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, 復仇者聯盟, 漫威
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, 復仇者聯盟 - Freeform, 復聯 - Freeform, 歐美, 鋼鐵人, 電影
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt910189/pseuds/dt910189
Summary: 復仇者聯盟4《Endgame》內容提及。





	《迷糊的你多準備了我的晚餐。》｜漫威（鐵椒）

**Author's Note:**

> 復仇者聯盟4《Endgame》內容提及。

自大戰後，轉眼便過去了五年，人們不再沈浸於悲痛之中，所有事物也漸漸的回歸了正軌，只是男人依舊放心不下家中的妻小。

記憶中的女孩長大了不少，當時沒能理解的那些事，也在成長的過程中逐漸明瞭，她總是故作堅強地表示不在乎，卻總會在夜深人靜時，一個人看著他留下的影像獨自哭泣，這點倒是和她的母親十分相像。

說起自己的妻子，她總會在一天結束後，待在他們的房內，和那段似乎永遠無法被看膩的影像訴說當日發生的種種，這是她在那之後養成的，就連他們的孩子也不知情的習慣。

像個秘密似的，那是只屬於他們兩人的私人時間。

她偶爾還是會對著他生前的影像生氣，只是氣著氣著，淚水總會不自覺地潰堤，他曾經試圖回應她，也嘗試過引起她的注意，卻絲毫不見效，也是，人又怎麼看得見靈體呢？

那天，家中的氛圍難得的沈重，在不經意看見行事曆時，他才意識到那天是自己的忌日。

他看著妻子在備餐時，試著緩和家中不協調的氣氛，想開口提醒她些什麼，卻想到如今的自己對她們而言，不過是空氣般的存在，只能看著她習慣性地端上了三道主餐，而這樣的動作在她做起來，彷彿呼吸一般自然，卻又在入座的那一刻意識到自己的行為有多麼可笑，只能尷尬地趁著女兒還未走到飯廳前，趕緊將那份多出的餐點收拾起來。

他看著那個女孩在飯廳外停留了一會，便若無其事地準備入內用餐，男人瞭然地看了一眼飯廳外的矮櫃，一盒尚未拆封的甜甜圈被放置於桌上，陰影蓋住了一旁的相框。

相框內，五歲的女孩在父母的懷內笑得燦爛，連帶兩個大人也露出了最真切的笑容，彷彿世間美好的一切都將伴隨著她成長，彷彿這個世界之大，但他們眼中除了彼此，再無其他。


End file.
